


Family Photos

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [22]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Charles has a tradition of taking family photos.





	Family Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Tradition

Erik, of course, has no family photos. Photographs were not very common in the early 20th century, and if you lived in Europe during the 1940s, many of the pictures and people photographed in them were destroyed or disappeared. The first album Erik got to see was the one Charles made for him. He took pictures of the X-Men and the school each year at least once and insisted to include Erik ever since they met, even though for many years Erik himself showed his lack of enthusiasm. Charles claimed he had a tradition of taking family photos and that was his family.

Erik held the photograph.

He, Charles, Peter, and Wanda.

It was a record of the first moment they became parents, as their twins were born.

Now the four of them were home. The two adults were each holding a baby, Erik taking care of their son sitting in his lap while Charles cradled their daughter in his arms.

"You now have a family photo too," Charles said softly.

Erik thought of all the photos they would have in the years to come. He knew Charles had assumed that only now Erik would agree to share the tradition with him. Erik shook his head lightly, kissed the foreheads of his children and then looked at the beloved man in front of him.

"My first family photo was in 1962."


End file.
